Jasper's Victory
by taylaymartinay
Summary: Bella is expecting Nessie. Carlisle is hurt that his family has to be hurt this way, so he takes everyone but jasper to go hunting so that someone can be with Bella. Jasper unexpectedly has to deliver Nessie without killing mother or child. I had a beta!


"Edward you can trust me and you need a break." jasper tried to convince him. Carlisle wanted to hunt and everyone but jasper had agreed to go. Jasper wasn't really hungry.

"Jazz, I trust you, but what if something happens? Can you handle it?"

Jasper looked Edward in the eyes.

"Bella is my sister, nothing will happen."

Edward was about to say something when Carlisle interrupted.

"I forced Rosalie to go and I'm forcing you too." he said putting a hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward sighed knowing he had no choice.

"You can trust me." jasper said

Edward didn't want to go and jasper could sense it, but jazz knew his brother needed to hunt.

Once Edward was out jasper went to Bella standing as far away as possible.

She looked at him and asked

"He didn't want to go did he?"

"Oh no," said jasper sarcastically "He was so excited to get out. Do you want some more blood?"

"Yes, please, but are you sure you can handle it?"

"I think so, yes." he said

He walked upstairs and looked through the packets of blood Carlisle had hand selected for Bella.

"Hmm…O blood or AB blood?" he asked himself jokingly.

He pulled the O blood and poured it into a cup and microwaved it for thirty seconds. When it seemed it was just the right temperature he pulled it out and sniffed it.

_So good _he thought. He realized what he was thinking and pulled himself back. _that wasn't so hard._ he thought.

He put a straw in the blood and carried it down stairs for Bella. Once he had given it to her he went upstairs so he wouldn't have to listen to her drinking it.

He went into his room and laid on his bed with his arms over his face pretending he was asleep. He pretended he was dreaming about being human. He could eat food, drink water, sleep, and best of all grow old with Alice.

Right at that second a splashing sound came from downstairs. Jasper knew what it was and went down before Bella had a chance to pick it up. He surprised her right when she was about to bend down.

"Oh, don't worry I got it." she bent down and there was a muffled ripping sound.

"Oh!" she gasped

She went limp and almost hit the floor if jasper hadn't caught her.

Half a second later Bella screamed. It was blood curdling and terrified. It cut off with a gurgle and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Her body twitched and arched in Jasper's arms and then she vomited blood all over the floor.

As jasper carried her upstairs to where he knew Carlisle's equipment was Bella's body kept jerking like she was being electrocuted.

Her face stayed blank-unconscious. Wild thrashing came from the center of her body. It made her convulse. Here and there he could hear snaps and cracks that kept time with the spasms.

Jasper laid her on the metal table and went straight for the morphine without thinking about what he going to do. As jasper got the morphine ready her body kept flopping.

Jasper didn't even think about as he tore the clothes form her body. He was doing the only thing he could think of. Her stomach was a bright color of purple and black.

Suddenly Bella's eyes opened and she scream even louder than before. This scream made the blood vessels in her eyes pop.

"Get him OUT!" she scream at him "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

"The morphine! It has to spread!" jasper tried to say

"NO!NOW-!" another gush of blood came out

Jasper held her head up hoping it would help. Jasper knew there was no time. He looked through the medical stuff and pulled a scalpel out.

He put the tip of the scalpel in without thinking about his problem and watched as the bright red blood came flooding out. For a second the smell met his nostrils and he was so hungry. He was ready to eat. Then a memory came back to him:

"_Jazz, I trust you, but what if something happens? Can you handle it?"_

_Jasper look Edward in the eyes._

"_Bella is my sister, nothing will happen."_

_His focus came back. He cut along where he had already started without breathing. More blood dripped to the floor._

_As soon as the skin was cut jasper realized he would have to cut through the womb with his teeth, because it was as hard as vampire skin._

_As soon as the womb was cut jasper pulled the baby out._

"_Renesemee." jasper whispered. So it wasn't a boy._

"_Let me…," she said in a broken whisper "Give her to me."_

_Jasper handed it to her softly. The baby was very warm._

"_Renes…mee. So…beautiful."_

_She gasped in pain. Her eyes rolled back into her head and with one last thump her heart stopped. Jasper realized it had bitten her._

_Jasper quickly took the baby away and laid it on the counter and went back to Bella and started to do compressions. He counted in his head silently to keep her heart beat rhythm steady. One. Two. Three. Four._

_He tried to breath air into her._

_A second later jasper realized that he could save her._

_Again for what seemed the thousandth time that night he did something without thinking. He bit right into her heart. It was hard to stop, but he thought of all the things she had done for their family and let go._

_He started the compressions again counting silently. It took twenty minutes, but the heart started again frantically pounding, a racing beat._

_Jasper looked at her for a moment before remembering the baby._

_He went to pick her up. She was very beautiful with Edward's red-brown hair and Bella's brown eyes. He could feel that this baby desired something badly, this was no normal desire this was the way most vampires felt when they were hungry._

_He held the baby like he knew he was supposed to and walked to the fridge full of blood. He sighed rubbing his hand through his hair._

_He pulled the strange metal bottle out and filled it with blood not even caring to warm it up._

_She sucked on it gratefully and in ten minutes the blood was gone._

_From what jasper knew about babies you had to burp them after they ate. He didn't know if it was the same, but he tried it anyway._

_He put the baby at his shoulder and patted her back while rocking her gently. He fed off the warm feelings the baby gave off._

_Jasper closed his eyes and focused on the emotions of the little girl in his arms._

_It was dawn and they had gotten home as fast as they could, Edward just wanted to make sure nothing had happened while jasper was taking care of Bella._

_He could hear jasper's thoughts upstairs even though jasper wasn't really thinking about anything. Everyone followed him upstairs._

_Edward opened the door the to room where the blood was stored and was met with a strange sight._

_Jasper was covered in blood. There was blood on his shirt, in his hair, and even on his face. He was rocking a pink bundle and patting it's back._

"_Jasper?" Edward asked as the rest came in._

_Jasper didn't show any signs, even in his head, that he had heard Edward._

"_Jasper?" he asked again. Still nothing._

"_Jasper?" he asked louder. Jasper opened his eyes widely._

"_Your back." he said_

_Rosalie took the pink bundle from him while he started to explain what had happened._

"_So you did everything without drinking any of the blood?" Edward asked_

_Jasper nodded realizing the truth._

"_Jazz," Alice said "Go take a shower. You have blood in your hair." she reached up to touch the dried blood as Edward ran from the room._

_Jasper did as she requested. The shower would ease him a little more. He knew the hot water would make his skin tingle like it always did. For a moment, he would feel human again._

_As jasper was passing the room Bella was in, Edward walked out to talk to him._

"_Thank you," he said "There is no way I can ever thank you enough for everything-"_

_Jasper interrupted him "Don't…Bella is my sister. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her." he smiled_

_Edward nodded and went back to Bella._

_When he was clean again, Jasper found Alice, dressing renesmee with Rosalie, she was excited._

"_I am so proud of you," she said "I couldn't have dreamed you would do something like that. And I couldn't even see it because I can't see Nessie. that's her new nickname."_

_She hugged him and he felt he could do anything._


End file.
